Me Quieres, Pero No Me Amas
by sweetHyuuga
Summary: -por favor no me dejes- suplico ella. -entonces, ven conmigo- propuso él pero al ver su cara lo supo todo.


Hola: bueno, este fue mi primer fic, después de revisarlo y corregirlo lo publico de nuevo, el anterior lo borre, este fic se llamaba ¿CUANDO SERÁS MÍA? y esta unido a su continuación que se llama ¿QUE TE PASA?

P.D.: le cambie muchas cosas incluido el final.

Espero que les guste

**Pov Neji**

Sinceramente no veo el momento en que pueda salir de aquí, gracias a kami el verano ya es acabando, el verla a ella, el tenerla todo el tiempo a mi lado hablándome, sonriéndome y mirándome es algo que se ha vuelto intolerable para mi, su presencia se ha vuelto insoportable, antes solo se trataba de una niña débil, patética y mimada eso era lo que veía en cada reunión familiar cuando se escondía y lloraba detrás de su padre, alguien tan patética como ella iba a dirigir el imperio de los hoteles Hyuuga, ja que divertido. Pero como es la heredera directa, ella es la dueña de todo, yo soy fui destinado a ser su "protector", si una manera sutil de decir que soy su sirviente.

Todo hubiera seguido así , de verdad le hubiera agradecido al destino que dejara a mi padre a mi lado, pero el no contento con quitarme a mi madre también lo hizo con él, fue así como me convertí en la "obra de caridad" de Hiashi-sama, me mude a vivir con él y su familia, tuve que aguantar cada día en los últimos 6 años a las princesitas Hyuugas, al principio mi desprecio hacia ellas se hacia evidente no desaprovechaba cada oportunidad para dejarlas en ridículo en especial a Hinata-sama que era la desgracia personificada, era tan fácil repudiarla y humillarla. Hinata-sama es todo lo que un Hyuuga no debe de ser y es por eso que albergo en mi corazón este sentimiento hacia ella, es única en cada gesto, palabra y acción, no sé como después de tanto odio que le transmití me seguía tratando con esa calidez y amor tan propio de ella, pronto supe que era inútil seguir odiando a alguien que no tiene la culpa de "haber nacido" en su condición de heredera o al menos esa era la excusa que ella siempre me daba cuando intentaba acercarse y yo la terminaba alejando de una manera no muy adecuada.

No es difícil amarla si la llegas a conocer bien, es tan fácil de querer como es difícil tenerla **¿algún día me amaras de la manera en que yo te amo?** La respuesta a esa pregunta es más que obvia: nunca, nunca me amaras, no de una manera que vaya más allá de lo fraternal hasta en el sufijo con que me llamas se denota **Nii-san** no saben cuanto odio ese sufijo, no soy su hermano y nunca la veré como una hermana, porque a una hermana no se le desea como lo hago yo con ella, no se le quiere besar y tocar de una manera poco apropiada, porque con una hermana no quieres estar todo el día en la cama buscando la forma de que ella susurre tu nombre mientras esta sudada y excitada debajo de ti, es una fantasía que siempre llevo en mi subconsciente, en mis sueños, que esta tomando cada día mas fuerza y sé que si no me alejo no lo podré controlar.

_Flashback_

_Neji estaba en la puerta de la oficina de su tío quien lo había mandado a llamar para discutir algunos asuntos con él._

_Toco la puerta- Hiashi-sama, soy yo Neji, me informaron que usted necesita hablar conmigo –dijo en un tono muy educado _

_-Adelante-contesto Hiashi- siéntate, Neji-dijo señalando un sillón_

_-Si Hiashi-sama-dijo Neji tomando asiento _

_-Lo primero que quiero decirte es que te felicito por haberte graduado con las mejores calificaciones de tu instituto, supongo que estas interesado en estudiar alguna carrera -expreso Hiashi _

_-si, Hiashi-sama de hecho estoy esperando la respuesta de varias universidades a la que aspiro la admisión-dijo el genio._

_-De eso precisamente quiero hablarte Neji, me han informado que fuiste admitido en la universidad de Tokio tengo entendido que es a la que siempre has querido ir, el sueño de tu padre era que asistieras a esa universidad, verdad?- Hiashi espero una respuesta_

_-no me disgusta la universidad de Tokio, pero ese era el sueño de mi padre no el mío-expreso Neji._

_- Entiendo, ha llegado una carta en la que eres admitido con una beca en la __Universidad de Warwick*__ de una las mejores universidades de Inglaterra, muy renombrada por su escuela de negocios, esa era la universidad de la que esperabas respuesta verdad?- dijo Hiashi atando cabos._

_Neji estaba un poco irritado con su tío y su tendencia de querer controlar todo, incluso se entero antes que él de lo de la beca-esta en lo correcto, quería saber si existía la posibilidad de ser admitido en aquella universidad aunque la noticia de que me otorgaron la beca me sorprende.-_

_-Neji, acabas de cumplir tus 17 años pronto podrás disponer del fideicomiso que dejo tu padre, eres un gran hombre estoy seguro que él estaría orgulloso de ver en lo que te has convertido, por eso te desligo de todo lo que tenia que ver con la empresa familiar, tu no tienes compromiso alguno con los Hyuuga , pero si te quedas en Japón podrás ayudar a Hinata a dirigir los hoteles y sinceramente dejaría más tranquilo mi puesto como presidente a ella si tu estas a su lado.- dijo Hiashi_

_-francamente debo pensarlo- dijo Neji_

_-si tienes todo el verano, pero quiero que te quedes en Japón - informo Hiashi- se me olvidaba este verano iremos a la mansión en la playa, talvez sea las ultimas vacaciones que estemos juntos._

_-Esta bien, puedo retirarme –al parecer su tío sabia cual era su decisión_

_Hiashi asintió y Neji salio de la oficina._

Fin flashback

No había mucho que pensar la decisión estaba tomada desde el momento en que conocí la noticia. Todo este verano que ya termina es solo una despedida de la que fue mi familia por unos años. Solo hay alguien que me preocupa, Hinata-sama, este verano me he distanciado poco a poco de ella, es una pequeña medida que he tomado para que ella no me extrañe tanto cuando parta, cuando salga completamente de su vida. La conozco tanto que sé que esta extrañada por mi actitud e intentara inútilmente acercarse. Alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación estoy seguro que es ella, abro y no me equivoco.

-Buenos días Neji Nii-san- me saludo con una sonrisa- es hora de desayunar ¿quieres ir a caminar a la playa conmigo después?-

-no, no tengo ánimos de caminar contigo.-y sin más salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo al comedor, la lastime pero si ella quiere ser una digna heredera tiene que aprender a soportar cosas más duras.

Pov Hinata

Siento un dolor en mi pecho, todo este verano ha sido una pesadilla muy larga, al principio estaba muy feliz estaría con mi familia, pero algo paso él ha cambiado y no entiendo **¿que hice ahora mal? En que me he equivocado Neji nii-san ¿porque me tratas de nuevo así? Todo estaba bien, pero ahora siento que cada día estas más distante, más serio, más callado**, tal vez su odio hacia a mi volvió o será que nunca dejo de odiarme y solo disfrazo su odio en atenciones y alientos en mi persona en espera de poder humillarme y lastimarme mucho más, no, me niego a creer eso, él es demasiado franco y honesto a la hora de decir las cosas que piensa, de eso he sido testigo desde que lo conocí, odia más la mentira y el engaño que a mí, cual será la razón de su comportamiento, ¿que me ocultara?

Voy en estos momento a su habitación para informarle que es hora desayunar quiero aprovechar ese momento para pedirle que salgamos a caminar así poder hablar y preguntarle que le pasa y el porque de su actitud conmigo solo espero que no se cierre más. Toco a su puerta

-Buenos días Neji Nii-san- lo saludo con una sonrisa-es hora de desayunar ¿podemos ir a caminar a la playa después?-

- no, no tengo ánimos de caminar contigo -dijo Neji y salio rumbo al comedor.

Estoy luchando por contener mis lagrimas mientras lo veo irse por los pasillos su voz estaba llena de indiferencia es obvio que no quiere estar cerca de mi pero tengo que saber que le pasa, me lastima estar lejos de él y aun no se por qué, será que él siempre ha sido una constante en mi vida y estoy acostumbrada a su presencia, aunque tal vez hay algo más.

El desayuno estuvo silencioso algo normal en la familia mi padre se retiro y Hanabi quería ir a ver televisión así que Neji nii-san y yo nos quedamos solos terminando de consumir los alimentos y ese era un momento que no iba a desaprovechar

-Neji nii-san….- lo llame pero el se levanto dejando sin terminar su desayuno.

-Me voy a caminar – informo el Hyuuga.

-Pero dijiste que no querías salir- porque me evita

-claramente dije, no tengo ánimos de caminar **contigo,** no dije que no tuviera ganas de caminar, con permiso-

…..

Hace más de seis horas que nii-san ha salio y no vino a almorzar le pasaría algo? Creo que debería ir a buscarlo.

-Hinata, quiero hablar con tigo-llamo Hiashi, mi padre.

-Si, padre - le digo impaciente

-sabes cual es la decisión de tu primo, ¿se ira o se quedara aquí? -

-¿de que me hablas, padre?- que esta sucediendo se va? a donde?

-así que no sabes nada, me extraña ustedes son muy unidos- suspiro fuerte- Neji fue aceptado en la_ Universidad de Warwick_, en Inglaterra, le propuse que se quedara aquí, estudiara en la universidad de Tokio y te ayudara a manejar los hoteles pero creo que piensa optar por la primera opción- dijo resignado mi padre.

Me cuesta asimilar las palabras de mi padre acabo de decir, si Neji nii-san se va de seguro lo perderé para siempre, él no querrá volver para que si tendrá una nueva vida, mi corazón se oprime, el dolor de mi pecho aumenta, ahora entiendo todo, piensa que soy tan débil que no podré aceptar su decisión, eso significa que de verdad piensa irse.

- ¿Hinata estas bien? – me pregunta

-Si, solo que me extraña que nii-san no me halla dicho nada- me cuesta responderle no se como pueden salir palabras de mi, solo pienso en que debo buscarlo y hablar ahora mismo con él.

- podrías hablar con él, eres la única que tal vez pueda convencerlo para que se quede aquí con nosotros- mi padre lee mis pensamientos

- Hablare con él ahora mismo, con permiso- salgo a buscarlo.

……………..

No tarde en encontrarlo estaba en la parte más alejada pero sin traspasar los limites de la playa privada, esta nadando en el mar, tranquilo y concentrado, espero un rato pero al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, me impacienta esperarlo, así que tras dudarlo un poco decido meterme al agua incluso si no tengo traje de baño, entonces me quito el vestido blanco que llevo y quedo en ropa interior, bueno no importa lo único que quiero es hablar, nado hacia donde esta él.

Cuando lo alcanzo, tengo que hacer un poco de esfuerzo para flotar y poder hablarle- nii-san por que no me dijiste que tal vez te vayas a Inglaterra-estoy desesperada eso se nota en mi voz

El estuvo un momento sorprendido pero rápidamente se recupero- **tal vez** no es la palabra adecuada, **me iré** es lo más apropiado- noto su voz tranquila como si estuviera resignado.

-te vas, siempre me dijiste que era tu sueño ir a la universidad de Tokio- le grite trato de tranquilizarme pero no puedo y cada vez es más difícil debido a que tengo que flotar.

-ese fue el sueño de mi padre no el mío- de nuevo su voz sin emociones fría que creí haber olvidado.

-No, tu no eres así, ¿que te pasa? has perdido el interés, en otra época te hubieras desvivido por cumplir el sueño de tu padre ya no eres el mismo, me evades casi me atrevería a decir que… me odias... otra vez- sigo agitada

-odio, no deje ese sentimiento infantil desde hace tiempo- cada vez era más difícil sacarle las palabras.

-¡Entonces ¿que pasa?!-le grite otra vez.

-Nada -de nuevo una respuesta evasiva; pero parece que se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad y nado un poco a la orilla, ahora aunque el agua me llegaba a los hombros podía por lo menos estar parada y hablar con él .

-no te vayas por favor, no me dejes -es lo único que se me ocurre decirle para detenerlo. Él se queda observándome.

-Hinata-sama, esta en ropa interior?- me mira detalladamente y enrojezco estaba tan ensimismada en obtener una respuesta que lo olvide. Instintivamente lleve mis brazos a mi pecho, que vergüenza!!

-Eso no importa eres mi primo- digo tratando de disimular mi bochorno

-También soy un hombre- mi piel se puso de gallina y no por el frío del agua sino por aquellas palabras.

-No digas eso somos como hermanos, no creo que me veas con otros ojos- él me mira con una cara de pocos amigos

-no somos hermanos, y el hecho de que tu padre me cuidara cuando el mío murió tampoco dice nada, soy un hombre como cualquier otro que se puede sentir atraído hacia ti- Esas palabras me sorprenden francamente no sé como actuar, que hacer.- olvídelo- dijo él y estaba dispuesto a irse pero le tome del brazo.

-entonces te iras?- le vuelvo a preguntar sin soltarlo.

-si- me responde sin vacilar y con tono fuerte.

-eso significa que no tienes nada importante por lo cual quedarte, es decir yo no te importo- mis lagrimas no se pueden contener más.

-Eso no tiene relevancia ahora- respondió- no se preocupe creo que encontrara a otro perro faldero que pueda seguirla a todos lados-

-Porque hablas así sabes que no eres mi perro faldero- le grito enfurecida, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-Si, entonces que soy?- tomo mi brazo, con el que yo lo retenía y me acerco a él tomando mi cintura, apretó su cuerpo contra el mío, me miro por unos segundos y de repente rozo sus labios a los míos, me beso, sus manos tocaban mis brazos y mi cintura por debajo del agua, yo no sabia que hacer, sentía que me iba a desvanecer ahí mismo, el beso se hacia cada vez más pasional y menos suave, yo no sabia si le correspondía porque me gustaba o porque fuera una forma de retenerlo con migo, de un momento a otro no había ningún tipo de distancia entre nosotros, él estaba aferrado a mi cuerpo y mis piernas me temblaban, y creí que me iba a caer cuando el mordió mi labio inferior e interno su lengua en mi boca aprovechando el quejido que quise emitir, al parecer él también creyó que yo me iba a caer porque me tomo de las piernas, las rodeo en su cintura y luego me toco el trasero para sostenerme más, yo estaba un poco temerosa, era mi primer beso, no sabia que hacer ni que sentir, solo atine a colocar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que él caminaba en el agua para llegar a la orilla.

Al llegar a la orilla me acostó en la arena, con él encima de mí pero sin aplastarme sus piernas estaban cada una a un lado de mi cadera y comenzó a besarme el cuello suavemente, la verdad me hacia cosquillas, iba bajando lentamente por mi hombro y luego beso la naciente de mi busto, me estremeció todo el cuerpo aquel acto, si no lo detenía ahora, no lo haría nunca pero….. si lo detenía él se iría y me dejaría sola y yo definitivamente no quería estar sin él. Volvió a besarme, ese beso tenia sabor a sal probablemente por mi cuerpo, mientras sus manos me acariciaban las piernas y ascendían lentamente por la espalda hasta llegar al broche de mi sostén y lo desabrocho y me lo quito sin dejarme de besar. Un miedo recorrió mi cuerpo estaba consiente de lo que iba a pasar pero ¿si hacia todo esto para que él no se fuera y aun después de todo siguia con la idea de irse?

-nii-san…. No me dejaras verdad?- era solo una pregunta, solo me tenia que decir que no se iba a ir y yo lo dejaría continuar, pero la reacción de él a la pregunta no era la que yo esperaba. Se separo rápidamente de mí y me miro con reproche, se levanto, estaba buscando su ropa.- espera, ¿por que te detienes?- no me respondió solo se fue a donde estaba su ropa y se empezó a vestir – ¿que paso? ¿Qué hice mal?- de nuevo le pregunto, él me evade así que me levanto y me cubro con mis manos mis senos.

-Que hiciste mal?... para empezar el creer que tener sexo con migo me podría retener… segundo poner esa teoría tuya en practica y tercero que por poco te funciona- se puso su pantalón.

-yo solo quería que te quedaras con migo…. No quería que te alejaras…..- quería llorar otra vez

-entonces ven con migo - dijo mientras se ponía su camiseta, pero al ver mi cara hizo una mueca como intento de sonrisa- claro, eso no estaba en tus planes, quieres que me quede aquí ¿cierto? No quieres que nadie perturbe tu lindo mundo. Yo no te importo.

-Eso no es verdad yo te quiero mucho-

-Me quieres pero no me amas- me miro fijamente- yo si te amo-suspiro al ver mi mutismo y mis ganas de llorar , se fue. Lo único que hago es caer al suelo y llorar, Me quedo un rato sola pensando que debía hacer y la verdad no tenia la más minima idea, él tenia razón yo lo quería en mi mundo, trataba que nada cambiara pero no pensaba en lo que él sintiera o quisiera. Debió ser muy difícil para él estar a mi lado y pretender que solo me estimaba como un familiar, ¿lo habré lastimado mucho? Quizás si hablo con él podamos solucionar las cosas. Así que me vestiré e iré con a hablar con él. Al llegar a la mansión voy directamente a su habitación y lo llamo.

**---------**

-Neji, debemos hablar- lo llamo y al rato de insistir por fin contesta.

-No hay nada de que hablar-respondió

-Si, por favor ábreme es muy difícil tener una conversación con la puerta- estaba irritada, además estaba sucia llena de arena y sal de mar.

El abrió la puerta pero la vista me desconcentro un poco: mi primo estaba solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y el agua goteaba por todo su cuerpo. Me estaba mareando el verlo así con detalle, ya que en la playa no lo hice por vergüenza. Pero al parecer a él no le importaba y estaba más concentrado en hacer que yo me fuera.

-escucha no tengo ni el tiempo ni la disposición para hablar contigo. Así que te agradecería que dejaras de fregarme mi existencia- bueno esas palabras no fueron un aliciente pero ya estaba acostumbrada a sus tratos indiferentes cuando estaba enojado.

-no me iré hasta que hablemos- insistí.

-Apuesto que si, porque si no lo haces tu padre se enterara de tus métodos para intentar convencerme de quedarme, creo que estará muy orgulloso de que su hija siga al pie de letra sus indicaciones, no lo crees?- dijo con satisfacción- si, también sé que fue tu papi el que te dijo que me iría y que me convencieras de quedarme..... y sabes lo hizo porque aun no confía en ti, cree que serás un fracaso manejando los hoteles, él sabe que con migo eso no pasara. Ahora, Lárgate.- me tiro la puerta en la cara, bueno en todos estos años hay que admitir que no ha perdido la habilidad de hacerme llorar. Lo comprendí de inmediato este no era el mejor momento para hablar él, estaba herido por lo que le hice.

**……..**

**Han pasado dos días desde que ocurrió aquello en la playa con mi primo; la ultima vez que lo vi fue anoche en la cena, él estaba tan ensimismado que no notaba la presencia de nadie, no desayuno ni almorzó con nosotros hoy y parece que tampoco cenara. Quiero verlo aunque no hablemos quiero saber si esta bien.**

**Ni… Neji….- lo llamo por su nombre pues sé que ese sufijo lo lastima mucho. Después de mucho llamarlo y no obtener respuesta ni siquiera un insulto, decido abrir la puerta y no hay nada ni nadie. No están sus cosas y no esta él, mi corazón esta roto y tengo un dolor enorme.**

**Eres un idiota, Neji Hyuuga….- grito con todas mis fuerzas y mis ojos encharcados, se fue, me dejo y no le importo. **

**------**

Dato curioso: la universidad de Warwick si existe.

* La universidad fue clasificada como la quinta mejor universidad del Reino Unido, La Escuela de Negocios de Warwick (**Warwick Business School**) es particularmente renombrada.

he aqui el final, jejeje soy muy mala.

**se despide sweethyuuga.**


End file.
